


Take the Reins

by thefallingdead



Category: Free Rein, Free Rein (TV), Freerein, Netflix - Fandom
Genre: England - Freeform, F/M, Horses, Jealousy, countryside, reassurance, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallingdead/pseuds/thefallingdead
Summary: In which Pin and Zoe go on a sleepover together. Zoe finds out Pin is jealous and enjoys the whole reassurance job. A little bit too much if you ask me! She wants him to know that’s hes her best friend, not Hot Marcus. But we all know they’re more than that.





	Take the Reins

The moor grasses had grown to almost knee height during the springtime. It added at least an extra five minutes to her usual trekking of ten minutes. Zoe shot a bright grin towards Tedward who was raking up used hay into the farmyard manure pile. If Rosie was here she’d be long gone by now upon seeing that. If Bob was here he would be rolling in it.

 

Sloping mountains and the telltale stable roofing of Bright Fields faded off into the distance as she trudged further into the gritty yard. He bought a new lawnmower. It sat over by the open front door, the bright yellow sheen was a contrast to the paled blue walls that almost matched the summer sky.

 

“Zoe.” He greeted and nodded his head politely. She was just about to open her mouth to ask of Pin’s whereabouts but no sooner had she done that than Tedward had held his rake in one gloved hand and pointed towards the metal silo with the other. Of course. The coiled haired girl gave him a thumbs up and bounded towards the rusted crate. Her feet skidded to a halt, riding boots digging into the earthy soil, once she reached the wooden barrier. A grin formed on Zoe’s face as she noticed Pin’s toned frame by the sleeping moor horse. “Zoe she’s just- she’s just always taken up with Marcus lately.” Pin sighed out, fumbling gently with the sickly horses mane. Zoe zipped around the corner as he looked up, luckily not noticing her. She leant her head back against the cool steel, ignoring the fact that it was probably home to multiple termites of all sorts. Exotic mix, really.

 

To make matters worse Becky had stolen her hand sanitizer (Primark £1:99) amongst other items in which to balance on Bobs nose. She’d never see it again. Zoe’s ears perked up as Pin started talking against, his voice husky from his daily vocal comforts to the horse. “Do you think she, you know, likes Marcus? I mean what would you know? You’re a horse. No offense.” Zoe stifled a rather poor concealed giggle. “I miss her.” Pin struggled out.

 

“Hey Pin!” Zoe cheered softly as she seemingly just arrived on the scene. Pin jerked back slightly. “Hey.” He replied, glancing up at her quickly before looking back down. Well that was blander than Susie’s curry. Zoe sat down on the itchy straw bedding, shuffling so that her thigh was pressed against his jean covered one. His eyes flickered down to the point of contact. “Look...Zoe. Do you- do you want something? Is that why you’re here?” He said bitingly. “I-“ Zoe was cut off. “Anesthetics? Bandages? They’re all in the hack room. Just get the key off your mum. If it’s something to do with horses, ask Mr Per- ask Marcus.” Pin scoffed out, glowering at the red bucket of water at the side. Water you doing, Pin?

 

“Actually-“ Zoe pulled out a green apple from her coat pocket with triumph and waved it in front of him enticingly. “-I was thinking we could share this together. The horse and I. And give you a slice or two” She grinned cheekily and Pin struggled not to reciprocate, his full lips twitching slightly. “Come on!” She said and bumped shoulders with him with a force stronger than originally expected making him tumble sideways slightly. Zoe gripped his bicep with a laugh and just as he was about to retort she plopped a piece of sour apple in his mouth. Pin rolled his eyes and she watched him with a smile.

 

The horses nostrils flared up as caught onto the fresh scent and the pair shared a small smile as deja vu hit them. The sound of hair ruffling could be heard as the horse craned towards Zoe’s small hand. “He’s improving.” She remarked as she fed the horse the remains of the Apple except the apple core. It was silent for a few seconds and she looked up with an eyebrow raise of her waxed brow. Pin immediately cast his eyes away as he had been caught staring. “Uh yeah. Guess so. Slowly but surely.” He muttered and stroked the matted coat of the animal.

 

Zoe took the chance to wash her eyes over the teen. His red plaid shirt stretched over his slightly built frame and his dark chestnut hair fell so damn perfectly today. She just wanted to run her hands through it. Is that weird? His jaw was clenched in frustration perhaps and that in turn made his already prominent cheekbones stand out even more. Those cheekbones were so sharp they could cut you. His words could too if you pissed him off enough. Lately that had been fairly easy to do. Mostly Marcus got the brunt of the boys annoyance. What was going on?

 

Pin gulped as Zoe leant her head down near his shoulder, burrowing her face into his neck. His stomach muscles tensed beneath her touch as she rested her hand against his midriff. He breathed in the coconut oil scent sharply and his arm shakily rose to circle her shoulders and tugged her closer unconsciously. “I’ve missed this,” Zoe sighed out and could almost feel the smile on Pin’s face as he leant his chin on her head. “Yeah? Yeah. Me too.” He said in return.

 

His free hand softly ran up and down the horses slightly rapidly rising and falling stomach. Whilst Zoe’s thumb gently caressed his stomach through the flimsy fabric of his shirt. He smelt like horses and it was horsesome.

 

:)

 

Gentle crunching sounds filled the dusty stable as the sleek coated Raven nibbled on the hay. It had been placed on the wall a few minutes ago by a still rather wary worker. Raven’s twitching ears were flicked back; Mia was currently going right off on some poor unfortunate soul who was now getting the brunt of her frustration. Hell hath known no fury like a Mia scorned. They were repainting some of the stables and had not put down a tarp on the ground.

 

Now there was splatters and splodges of pale blue paint on the surrounding concrete, newly washed tacking gear, muzzles and possibly Mia’s fur coat. Zoe ran her hand down the horses muscular neck and face, Raven allowed her to twirl a wavy and scratchy curl of his mane around her index finger. “Dressage is tomorrow. Showjumping practice too. We’ll have to plait this again.’’ Zoe piped up. Raven, patient as ever, looked visibly perturbed with a hint of disgust at the mere thought of having to stand still.

Zoe blew a fallen ringlet from her helmet away from her face and the swishing movement of Raven’s tail caught her eye. Damn flies. “And we’ll have to practice later cutie,” She said with a smile. He whinnied in her general direction as a response, the reply coming out slightly muffled due to him practically inhaling the hay. Nearly ripened, fresh green hay was his utmost favorite. He’d jump the water obstacle five times over for even a sniff.

“Zo!” Becky chirruped as she bounded into the stable, her outfit as colorful as her. She has since added a tremendous amount of sequences to her top, some were already unravelled most likely due to Bob.

 

“Oh hey Becky!’’ Zoe greeted with a grin. She continued unconsciously petting Raven but focused on the girl who was currently emanating dizziness enducing amounts of joy. She was switching her weight from one foot to another in pure glee. ‘’Jade and I have decided-” Becky’s beginning of a spiel was interrupted. “I was roped into this!” Jade’s voice travelled from a nearby stable and Zoe stifled a laugh.

 

Becky shrugged it off and whacked at the air. “Details, details! Potato, potato. Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by Jade’s incessant need to throw facts at you like rocks; We have decided to organize a super horsesome, magnificent, utterly brilliant, fantastical sleepover! Bonding! Marshmallows! Smores!-” Zoe leaned against the wall with a fond laugh as she let the girl ramble on. Becky cheered as she reached the end of her rant and the blonde girl held Zoe’s shoulders in a vice like grip.

 

“It’ll be great for us all to bond before the County Championships and Nationals! We will be like a big, huge, happy family. Super cool. Connected like Rosie is to the wifi! You’re coming, right? Great! See you then!” Becky said animatedly and all but danceed out the stable door. Zoe scrambled to get some few words together but instead just attained a full on fish look upon her face. I sea.

 

Whoops and hollers followed Becky as she raced out to grab another victim. Zoe eyed up a possibly startled Raven but he looked the definition of unbothered. “Hot Marcus will be there!” Becky swooned from her place smack bang in the middle of the green space, raising her hand to clasp against her forehead dramatically.

 

“Bob too! Be there or be a square! However the phrase goes. Fluffy socks are a must have, they’re your best friends after the Pony Clubbers of course!”

 

Zoe spluttered out some mangled version of a yes and kept an eye on Becky as she twirled around before shrieking in delight as she spotted ‘Stuck in her phone’ Susie. Hurried apologies soon echoed in the distance as Becky banged full force into another person and Zoe shook her head happily.

 

She’ll have recruited every human in the English countryside at the rate she was going. Zoe’s smile was quickly turned upside down as she noticed Mia and Marcus talking to Pin. And the interaction didn’t exactly look the epitome of friendly either in her opinion. Or polite.

 

“Team members only, sorry! No...Stableboy’s.’’ Mia plastered on a simpering smile and patted Pin gingerly on his shoulder before strutting off. “Look, its best if you just stay away man.” Marcus shrugged sympathetically despite the images of Zoe and Pin laughing their heads off burning through his mind.

 

Zoe clenched her jaw and crossed her arms. Raven could clearly sense Zoe’s unease and he kept glancing at her. And Bob. The latter bedecked in bows, chewing on said bows. A huff of pure out and out determination escaped Zoe’s glossy lips. She took a second to admire Pin. A sharp shot of pain spread through her wrists as she watched Pin just stand their forlornly, all alone. His grip on his shovel loosened as he eyed it up with a frown before digging into the ground with more force than necessary and walking off, shoulders slumped over.

It looked well quare just having a shovel sticking out of the ground in the yard but that didn’t matter in the slightest to her right now. Pin did. Raven happily used his slobbery tongue to get at the sugar cubes that Zoe offered in exchanged for his listening ears. She had a plan.

 

:)

 

“We’ve got crisps for carbohydrates which are great for energy, sweets for lipids which do wonders to insulate your body and protect your very vital organs, ham sandwiches for both a protein fibre mix which is needed for growth but also peristalysis! Yknow the whole movement of waste products down the intestines. And last but certainly not least I present to you..Lunchables! For you to experience our regal British culture.” Jade explained lively as she pulled out a blue plastic square package from her knapsack.

 

Through the blurry plastic base Zoe could see mini crackers with portions of ham and cheese despite Jade’s wiggling of aforementioned package. “Ugh. That plasticated stuff.” Mia winced and looked away as if it was so offending. Jade rolled her eyes, sharing a look with Zoe, and linked their arms together.

 

The team strolled leisurely down the length of the courtyard, ladeed down with backpacks and sleeping bags. Marcus had planned to rip the end of his because his height meant his gangly legs couldn’t properly fit. However Mia had shut that shit down real quick. She stated firmly that he would catch a chill. Whereas Becky just stuttered out that Bob might bite his toes.

 

The hunched over frame of Pin soon came into view as he exited a nearby stable with a two heavily loaded up red buckets on each arm. Zoe shamelessly let her eyes roam over his body, how his muscles flexed as he carried them and how his eyebrows furrowed cutely in strain. Damn. He did however look downtrodden to say that least, all brooding and that. Zoe’s smile fell as she noticed his efforts to keep his eyes trained on the concrete ground after he placed down the hefty buckets. He refused to meet her eyes as they all walked closer.

 

Zoe was absolutely freezing in her skimpy pyjama shorts and she wanted nothing more than to have reached the hay shed and be cuddled up on her mattress. However a few more seconds wouldn’t hurt. Besides, Pin was worth it. And she had missed him the past couple of days.

 

Mia wore a proud smirk on her face and opened her mouth but was entirely cut off. "Pin!” Zoe exclaimed and his bent head shot up. He scrambled to stand up straighter as she raced towards him, practically making dust fly up behind her in her wake from the sheer speed and vigor. The brown haired boy stumbled backwards as she almost launched herself into his arms. Laughs left Zoe’s mouth and she tightened her grasp around his neck, she was so close she could breath in his foresty, pine scent. Pin let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in and he returned the hug with such force that Zoe’s small frame was raised up off the ground at least two inches, her converse tips lightly touching the stones at her feet. Murmurs and whispers could be heard behind them but they payed them no heed.

 

Zoe pressed herself flush against him for a fair few seconds just allowing her soft body to mould against his surprisingly sturdy one. She brought her mouth right up to his ear, her hot breath tickling his skin. Zoe could sense his confusion and hesitance yet he tightened his hold around her waist anyways. “I missed you Pin.” Zoe said quietly before pulling back to gauge his reaction. She was rewarded with a shy and reluctant smile from him. “Is that so?” Pin replied, mischief dancing in his eyes but disbelief hobbled around in them too. She noticed, she always does. “I really missed you Pin.” Zoe breathed out. Pin stiffened a bit as her thumb ‘unconsciously’ stroked his cheekbone for a quick second.

 

“Quit yapping! Some of us have places to be.” Mia sighed out but really no one could take her seriously, the girl smothered in her blue Stitch onesie. Zoe frowned at the girl and that frown only served to deepens as she noticed Pin cast his eyes away once she looked back. It was now or never.

 

“Actually I want to bring Pin to the sleepover.”

**Author's Note:**

> This show is so underrated! I hope the few people who do read this enjoy it! -Ella! Reviews make me write more! Thank ye! x


End file.
